Sakura
by RaspberryBloodTablets
Summary: She was always on his mind..." For whom did she shed her tears...? Without her, he was missing part of his soul. She wondered if she even still had one. Zeki. One year after CH.46, One-shot.


**This is a Zeki one-shot I was randomly inspired to write after hearing the song "Sakura" by Ikimono Gakari.**

**Please note that this is ONE YEAR AFTER CH.46, SO THERE WILL BE SPOILERS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its Characters, they all belong to Matsuri Hino. I also don't own the song "Sakura"**

**

* * *

**_**Sakura**_

She was always there, always in his mind no matter what.

Even in sleep. Even in his dreams. Thoughts of her were inescapable, she was always on his mind.

And when he slept, he would always dream of her.

The dream was always the same: She would approach him, her beautiful smile spread across her face, and it was as if nothing had changed.

She would tell him, "It's alright, Zero. I'm still here."

And suddenly all of the anger he had felt towards her, enough anger to kill her even, evaporated. And he realized that, no matter what, he could never really hurt her.

He could never let that beautiful smile leave her face.

They were able to talk to each other normally and act as if they were both still the same people as they were before, completely unchanged.

Because in this perfect place, that's just what they were.

But soon, the dream turned to nightmare, Yuuki's head fell and she burst into loud, tearful sobs.

"What's wrong?!" he would ask her urgently.

She would look up at him with bright red eyes, staring at him as if he were a stranger to her and say, "My vampire self ate my other self."

And then he would wake up, anger making his body shake.

They hadn't seen each other for a little over a year now, and he didn't want to see her. That would mean he would have to kill her.

And no matter what he told himself, he could never do that. Ever.

He would gladly let himself die in her place, no matter what she was now, but his heart was warring with his head.

After waking up from the dream again, he knew he would not be able to sleep any more, and even though dawn was only beginning to break, he couldn't stay here.

* * *

He walked briskly away from the academy grounds, into the forest farther and farther until he knew he was about to come to a familiar cliff.

But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard singing. A beautiful, strong voice that he recognized instantly.

_Yuuki..._

She had used to sing all the time, when he had first come to stay with her and the Headmaster.

But one day, she had simply ceased to do this anymore, and he had never heard her sing again.

Until now...

Her voice was different now that she was older, but still just as beautiful and comforting as it had always been.

He moved as quietly as he could to the edge of the trees, peering out to the large patch of grass that stretched out before the cliff rim.

She stood on ther very edge, long hair whipping in the wind, and a few sakura blossoms tied into her hair with what looked like her old uniform ribbon.

The new sunrise illuminated the tears that spilled quickly from her eyes, running down her face, also to be carried away by the harsh wind.

Zero wanted desperately to approach her, to ask why she was crying. He despised anything that hurt her, even after all that had changed between them.

She stopped singing abruptly, and said quietly.

"Zero... please, don't hesitate to kill me an longer..."

How long had she known he was there...?

She turned to face him.

He approached her slowly. When he was standing in front of her, he took out his Bloody Rose.

She closed her eyes and sighed. He could have sworn that it had sounded like she had said "Goodbye" in the short breath.

And suddenly, Yuuki's eyes shot open, as she was wrapped in strong arms. The anti-vampire weapon lying on the ground by their feet.

The smell of the sakura blossoms in her hair filled the air around them.

"Yuuki, I can't hurt you..." he whispered into her hair.

"Why not?" she asked just as quietly, "After all, I am a vampire now."

"Because I love you. " he told her.

And after that her tears stopped falling, and all of their anger and regret was dissolved by the unspoken promise of the sakura blossoms.

_~The End~_

_

* * *

_

So... this was my first entirely Zeki story (then what's with the pen-name?!) and it was my first romantic one-shot, so please tell me what you think. Thank you very much for reading, and please review. :)

Oh, and I will put up the new sleep-deprived chapter of "Not-so-silent Night" sometime tonight too, so stay tuned. :P

(And sorry for being so slow with "New Future".)

-Zeki4Ever


End file.
